


Sharing

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Marking, Podfic Welcome, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Luther is still getting used to sharing. Allison never really got good at it.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing jealousy as a kink, so I do apologize if I got anything wrong!

"Allison?"

"Mmmm?" Allison, sprawled out with her hands behind her head, peeked an eye open at Luther. She looked like a woman in a certain kind of painting, all dappled shadows and gilded light. 

Luther leaned back against the tree in the courtyard, and looked up into the boughs, the wind stirring the green leaves. "Can I ask you... a complicated question?" 

"What kind of complicated?" Allison rolled onto her stomach, and her shirt rode up in the back. Luther could see the waistband of her lacy blue panties, where her pants were riding low over the curve of her ass.

Luther tried not to stare. "What do you mean by 'what kind of complicated'?"

"Like... do you mean one of your math heavy astronomy problems that you like to talk at me about -"

"I've only done that, like, three times," Luther said defensively.

Allison prodded him with one of her especially pointy fingers, right in the meaty part of his thigh.

Luther made an indignant noise and prodded her in the side in retaliation. "It's not astronomy related or math related or anything like that," he said. He cleared his throat, trying to find a way to frame what he had been chewing on for a while.

"So what kind of complicated is it?" Her hand went to his, and she laced their fingers together, her thumb stroking across his knuckles.

"Do you ever... do you ever wish that we could have... that _I_ could have been better at... a whole bunch of stuff. Even if I still looked... like this," he gestured at his oversized, awkward frame, "I feel like if I'd gotten the chance to learn how to be a human being -"

"You don't need to learn how to be a human being," Allison interrupted. "You're a human being already."

"I don't look like one," Luther said quietly. 

"People come in a whole bunch of different shapes," Allison said. "You're just a more... hirsute type.'

Luther snorted. "You've been reading too many romance novels," he told her. 

"I don't read romance novels," Allison protested. "That's Ben."

"Since when does Ben read romance novels?" Luther remembered Ben preferring science fiction, back when they were kids - science fiction, fantasy. Their father never approved, which may have been why he did it in the first place. Luther remembered a lot of books with aliens on the cover, or unicorns, dragons. 

"Since he came back to life," said Allison. "I think he's been trying to expand his palate."

"Maybe I should try those," said Luther, and he was only half kidding. "I could pick up some tips, see what I've been missing out on." Then his face fell. "That's the problem, isn't it? I've missed out on so many things."

"I mean, yeah," said Allison. "Maybe you didn't do it at the same... pace as everyone else did, but that doesn't mean you'll never have a chance to do it."

Luther sighed, and he rubbed his face with both hands, embarrassed by the contrast of his leathery, simian hands and his relatively human face. "It's not that simple," he said. "I can't just... you know, go out to a club and meet someone, take them home." He caught Allison's sour expression, and his stomach heated up and sank at the same time. 

There was something sick about how... excited he got at making her jealous. There was an almost tit-for-tat feeling to it; he had stayed home (or on the moon, which was like his second home at this point, although it felt weird to look at it that way) and been a good boy, watched her various adventures. He had seen her kiss men on screens, heard about her dating exploits, seen pictures of her in her wedding dress when she had gotten married. He had been achingly, painfully jealous, but what was he going to do?

"You did it that one time," Allison said, and she still looked like she had bitten a lemon. 

"I was egregiously high," said Luther. "I don't know if I could do that again while sober, and Klaus might not ever forgive me if I went out and got high when he's been working so hard to stay clean."

"Look at you, being a good brother," said Allison, her tone teasing.

"I've got to catch up at some point," Luther said, his tone solemn. Guilt twisted in his gut, like a worm on a hook.

"You could still go out," she said. "Do stuff."

The air was tense with... something.

“Not looking like this, no,” said Luther.

“I’m sure you’ll be a hit with a… certain type,” said Allison. She was definitely tense. Luther wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“A certain type, you say?” Luther’s shoulders were going up around his ears, and he was trying to stop being quite so… defensive. “What type would that be?”

“Well,” said Allison, “there’s… you’re a whole bunch of different things. A bunch of disparate things. It’s… it’s one of the things I like about you.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back in spite of himself. She could always make him smile.

“Thanks,” he said dryly. “If I ever need someone to recommend me for a date, I’ll definitely get your testimonial.”

Allison wrinkled her nose, although she looked torn between annoyance and amusement. “Would you ever want to?”

“Want to what?”

“You know, date. Other people.” She sat up, and her hair tumbled across her face and her shoulders. She was so, so beautiful.

“I can’t imagine anyone being interested in me like this,” Luther said, indicating his big body. “I’m glad you got your voice back, but… well.”

“You’re still pretty… I mean,” Allison said, “I like you…” She trailed off, and then she looked down at her hands.

“As much as Patrick?” He didn’t know why he’d said that. That was… that was a low blow. He wasn’t sure why he said it. The discomfort in her face was possibly what he was aiming for, but it didn’t make him feel better; it just made his stomach knot up, the guilt mixing up with the jealousy. God.

Her face closed down, like someone slamming a gate. “I’m going inside,” she said, and he watched her leave, walking back into the house. Her tried not to stare at the way her hips moved, or the curve of her ass under her pants. He was… what was he? He barely remembered his first sexual experience, and he had been so drunk that he was faintly curious as to whether he’d been able to get it up or not. Apparently so - the lady had been pretty happy the next morning.

Luther had the bone deep conviction that he had fucked up - possibly irrevocably. It was just… everything was so much _easier_ when he had just been Number One. When he had the firm conviction that what he was doing was right, that he would be backed up by their father, who he had utter faith in. There was an empty, throbbing void in his chest that he didn't know how to fill. The last time he hadn't felt it had been at the rave, come to think of it.

Hm.

He had said that he wasn't able to just to a club sober, but… how hard could it be? He could just go to a rave or a club or something, stay sober, have some fun. Maybe meet someone. If Allison had been given the chance to do all the things she'd done - Allison _had a child_ with someone else, and she was mad at _him_ for fucking some chick at a rave?

… He still regretted it, just a bit, but maybe it would do her good to be jealous, now and then. If he kept telling himself that, he might even believe it.

* * *

Raves, it turned out, were a lot more boring when you were sober. A lot more boring, a lot more awkward, a lot more uncomfortable in general. With his inhibitions firmly held in place, he was just… sitting there, nursing a beer as people danced around him. The, pulsing music seemed to be moving through his head like a migraine. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize someone was sitting next to him until there was a hand on his thigh. His eyes snapped open, and he looked over at the woman sitting next to her.

“Hello, big boy,” she said - she _purred_ \- and she was close enough that he could actually hear what she was saying.

“Hi,” said Luther, because what else was he going to say?

“You’re a strong one, aren’t you?” Her hands were moving along his arms now, squeezing his forearm, his bicep. She probably couldn’t feel the coarse hair - not through his turtleneck and his overcoat.

“I, uh… yeah,” said Luther. He still wasn’t sure what to make of people being quite this… close. He didn’t have a lot of experience with it.

“Do you work out?” She squeezed a little higher, along the thick muscles of his shoulders.

“Yeah, I do some,” said Luther.

Her hand was sliding under his coat now, feeling along his muscles through his turtleneck. “I’ve always liked a guy with muscles,” she said, and she was breathing almost directly in his ear now. It was raising goosebumps up along the back of his neck, up and down his back.

“Well, I grew them myself,” Luther said, which was a phenomenally stupid thing to say.

There was another little puff of air - a snort? - against his ear, and he licked his lips. Oh. Um. He was beginning to get hard in spite of himself, from the proximity of a warm body so close to his own. It wasn’t the same as having Allison’s body close to his own, but he was so skin hungry that sometimes even having another body close to his own was enough to get him worked up.

She was pretty enough - very pale, with curly hair like Allison’s. Her eyes were made up in some kind of brightly colored eyeliner, and she had glowing bracelets lining her arms. Her dress was very low cut, and he could see the soft, white curves of her breasts. _Allison would look good in a dress like that_ , was his first thought, and he tried not to think about that too hard.

“You wanna show ‘em to me?” Her other hand was on his thigh now, moving its way up, and if she wasn’t careful, she’d be touching his cock. Oh _god_.

“Luther,” said a familiar voice, and Luther’s head whipped around. 

“Allison,” he said, and he was grinning in spite of himself. She was wearing a head scarf and a pair of sunglasses, and the rave was a crazy enough place that people were more or less ignoring her. 

“Are you his girlfriend?” The girl was still holding on to his thigh.

“Something like that,” said Allison, and she was scowling. It looked even more intimidating when he couldn’t see her eyes. 

“Well, there’s so much of him…” Another squeeze. “You should share. Since there’s plenty to go ‘round.”

“I heard a rumor,” said Allison, and the words echoed, seeming to travel through the whole room, “that you want to go dance.”

Luther couldn’t see the girl’s eyes cloud up, but she was standing up, and Allison was sliding up next to him on the stool. Her leg was warm against his, and his heart sang in spite of himself. 

“I thought you couldn’t just go to a club and pick someone up,” said Allison. He couldn’t entirely understand what it was that her face was doing, but it sounded like jealousy. 

“I… didn’t expect that to happen,” Luther admitted. 

“Why are you going out, anyway? I thought you were going to stay sober.” She indicated the beer in front of him.

This close, he could smell her - perfume, hair products, lotion, laundry detergent. He wanted to press his nose into her neck. He wanted… he wanted a lot of things.

“I thought I’d… y’know, expand my horizons a little bit,” he said. “I haven’t done much, all things considered.” He paused. “I thought you weren’t going to rumor anyone anymore.”

“That barely counted as a rumor,” Allison said, flapping a hand. She looked embarrassed. “She was going to dance anyway.”

“Are you so sure about that? Or are you just making an excuse?” He was poking her in a way that he shouldn’t have. He should have been grateful that she came to find him in the first place, especially considering what happened the _last_ time he’d gone to a rave.

“I can’t think when it’s this loud,” Allison said, leaning close enough that she was speaking directly into his ear, her hand on his thigh. He shivered, and he searched her face - she had to know what she was doing to him, right?

“Do you want to, uh… go someplace quieter?” He stood up, and was eternally grateful for how much the overcoat covered his groin. He was visibly hard now, straining against the front of his pants, and he shoved his hands into the coat pockets in hopes of being more inconspicuous.

Allison grabbed his arm, and she towed him towards the hallway, where a taped up sign told them the bathroom was the next left. Her hand went down his arm, into his pocket, and then she was squeezing his fingers, her skin warm even through his gloves. He wished that he didn’t get butterflies in his stomach whenever she touched him, wished that he didn’t want her quite so badly. 

“I’m… I’m sorry for the stuff that I said back home,” she said, when it was just the two of them in the dark corner, and the noise of the club was a dull roar in the background. “I know… I know it’s not fair to you.” Her fingers were tracing over the backs of his knuckles, the pads of her fingers very soft. 

He nodded, although he felt like he should have been reassuring her. They were crowding closer together, and her breasts were very soft against his chest. _I want to touch her breasts_ , he thought, and it was such a clear, concrete want. _How many other people had a chance to touch her breasts before I did?_ That was an unfair thought. He was aware that it was unfair, even as he had it, and yet he couldn’t turn it off. 

“I… don’t understand a lot of what you’re feeling,” Allison said haltingly, and she was still holding his hand. “I know you don’t talk about it much, because you’re… well, you’ve spent the most time with Dad out of all of us, and Dad wasn’t exactly good at sharing his feelings.”

Luther snorted. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, something like that.” He interlaced their fingers. 

“Can you tell me what you’re feeling?” Allison turned her face up towards his, and his heart was beating in his throat, in his ears. She took her sunglasses off, shoving them into her purse, and some of her hair was escaping the scarf already.

“I’m feeling a lot of things,” Luther said slowly. “And some of them are… I’m embarrassed by some of them. Which I guess is a feeling in and of itself. But, uh…” He licked his lips, and stared into her eyes. They seemed to gleam in the darkness. 

“Yeah?” Her breath was warm across his face, and she reached up a hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you," he said quietly, and he would have been embarrassed, if the two of them weren't in this little pocket of silence together in the corner. "With all my heart. And no matter how… jealous, or resentful, or anything else I feel, I need you to know that I love you."

Allison sighed, and she pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "I wish this was easier," she said. "That we were more… normal." She turned her face up towards his. "Although I guess if we were normal we wouldn't be… us, and I wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

"What, even like this?" He flexed, and his ridiculous muscles strained against the fabric of his coat. 

"Even like this," she said, and there was enough emotion in her voice that something inside of him just… broke. 

He kissed her. He wasn’t thinking when he did it - he seemed to be running on arousal and who even knew what else, but he pressed his lips to her lips, and it was… it was perfect. Their teeth clacked together and her nose dragged across his cheek, her fingers were fluttering anxiously around his face, and his neck was already starting to ache, but it was perfect.

“Oh,” Allison whispered against his mouth. “Oh, Luther, I…” Her hands moved to the lapels of his overcoat, and she kissed him again, deeper this time, her tongue against his. Her lips were very soft - all of her was so soft against him, so warm.

Luther pulled her to him, his hand curving over her cheek, and he felt the way her jaw shifted as she kissed him, the subtle shifting of her throat muscles as her tongue moved. He let his tongue explore her mouth tentatively, almost timid - she was so familiar, but so new at the same time.

Allison pulled back, and she was panting. She grabbed him by the arm, groping around for the doorknob of the bathroom with the other. She yanked the door open and shoved him in - he let her, too shocked to do anything but go along with it. She turned on the light, and then she was up on her tiptoes again, her fingers in his hair.

He kissed her back, his hands curving over her hips. He pushed her jacket open, and his palms moved up to her waist. 

"Tell me why you're jealous," Allison said against Luther's lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" He pulled back, panting, the coat hook digging into his shoulder. He was sweating under his coat, his turtleneck. He wished he could strip down - _if I was at home I could be naked. We should be naked_. The mental image of the two of them naked - her lovely smooth skin, with his hulking hairy body on top of hers flashed through his head, and he winced.

"Tell me," she said, and the harmonics of her voice made him want to listen. It wasn't the same as her power… was it?

"You get to be normal," Luther said, which wasn't what he had planned.

"...what?" Allison pulled back, looking up at him confused, her eyebrows knotting together. She took the scarf off of her hair, curls spilling out over her shoulders; she shoved the scarf into her purse, and dropped her purse on the floor.

Ew.

"You get to be normal," Luther repeated. "You can… like, wear a hat and sunglasses and just leave the house to go to a movie or… something. You get to be a person, and not a freak."

He couldn't read what her face was doing, and the feelings boiling out of him were so… big that he was worried he would choke on them. He kissed her again, and she kissed him back, clutching at him. Her hands went to his chest, pushing up then hem of his shirt, and her hands were on his chest. He wanted to shove her hands away, embarrassed by the coarse hair. He wanted… he wanted his old body, he wanted her, he wanted…

"I can't be your first," Allison said. "But I want to be your second." Her voice was breathless, as her fingertips combed through his chest hair. 

"If… if you want," he said. He was panting harder now - it _felt_ like his first time. He didn't remember his first time, not really. Let alone with Allison. He wanted to touch all of her, with all of him.

"I want you," Allison said. "I… right here. Now." 

Luther looked around the tiny, dingy bathroom. He could barely fit. At least it was a single occupancy one - it would have been even more awkward if it was a stall. He didn't fit in most stalls. "Are you sure?" 

"I… didn't like seeing her on you," said Allison, and she was shoving him towards the toilet, pushing the lid down.

"You don't like sharing?" There was something funny about that. He sat down, and he blushed - his erection was obvious in the yellow overhead light.

"I have six siblings," Allison said, and Luther looked down at her legs. She was wearing a skirt - he could see her knees peeking out from under the hem of it. He wanted to kiss them. "I think I've done enough sharing."

"I had six siblings as well," Luther said. His hands hovered over her hips, until she covered them with her own, pressing them down on her, so that his palms curved over them.

"Well," said Allison. She didn't see to have a response to that. Her hands went to the back of his head, and she made him look up at her. "Tell me about your first time," she said, and her voice was quiet.

"Why don't you tell me about yours?" Her knees pressed into his, and his eyes were level with her breasts. He wanted to see them in the flesh, wanted to hold them in his hands. Was that… would she be okay with that?

"It was… fine," she said, and she shrugged. "It was a long time ago." She sighed, as his hands moved up her belly. "I figure you would remember better, since you had it more recently."

"I don't really remember it," he said. "I was really high."

"Did she touch you?" Her hands were on his face again, her thumbs on his cheekbones.

"I think so, yeah." He tried to remember… well, anything from that night. He remembered her breasts against his chest, remembered the sensation of her mouth on his ear. Remembered the sound of their skin slapping together, presumably while he fucked her. He didn't remember much else.

"I don't like to think about other people touching you," she said, her voice quiet. "I… I know it's selfish." Then she shrugged, letting her hands move to his back. "Does it bother you, that other people have touched me?"

He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumb against her nipple. "I try not to think about it too hard," he said. He held her breast in his hand - it was soft, and small compared to his hand. Maybe not small for a breast? He didn't have much experience in that area. He had been fantasizing about her since he could get hard, and now he was touching her; it was both more and less than he had imagined. Her heart beat under his palm, and he squeezed.

She sighed, leaning into him. "That's nice," she said. "That's… really nice." She covered his hand with her own, squeezed a little tighter. "I really want to fuck you," she said, and her voice was so _earnest_. 

"It might be easier if we were back at home -" Luther began, because there was something so… seedy about doing it here.

"I want that girl who was flirting with you to see me come out of the bathroom with you," she said, leaning forward. Her breast pressed against his hand, and her nipple was hard against his palm.

"It might not be, uh… obvious," Luther said. Why did he say that? Was he goading her on? 

"Oh," Allison said, "don't worry. It will be." She took a step back, leaning against the wall, and she was… lifting her skirt up. Luther watched, entranced, as she wriggled out of her panties. 

"W-will it?" God, he was so horny. His eyes were drawn to the dark hair between her legs, which was shiny with arousal. 

"Luther," Allison said, "I want… I want your mouth." She was leaning heaving against the door, still holding her skirt up, her hand rubbing herself at the apex of her thighs. "That other girl… did you use your mouth on her?"

Did he? He felt like that was something he would have remembered, and yet… "I don't know," he told her, blushing again. "I'm sorry."

"I want… can I be your first? For that, I mean." She licked her lips, and she looked anxious. "Sorry, am I -"

Luther dropped onto his knees. He almost immediately regretted it - the floor was… damp in ways that he didn't want to think about, and it was making his legs hurt. But the bathroom was a small enough space that his face was now in her stomach. 

"Oh," Allison said thickly.

"I'm going to lift you up," Luther told Allison, "so that I can reach. Okay? I need you to tell me when you want to be let down." He gripped her by the thighs, and then he pushed her up - her back was supported by the door, and her thighs were on his shoulders. He kept his hands on her hips, as her skirt fell down around his head, and then his nose was damp.

She was wet. She was wet and musky, and when he licked her it tasted faintly like metal. The music from the club was throbbing through him, and it seemed to match the pulse in his dick, the pulse in his head. He lapped at her clit in time to the beat, and he moaned. She was moaning louder, and she was wriggling - he had to hold on extra hard, to make sure she didn't fall. 

"God, Luther," Allison said, a little louder. It felt almost… theatrical. As if she was trying to show everyone that he was doing this to _her_. Luther hadn't realized just how jealous she got. 

It shouldn't have been so hot. And yet. 

_I'm more broken up over the fact that I'm getting off on the jealousy than I am over the fact that she's my sister_ , whispered some part of his mind.

He ignored it, and kept licking her, as she gushed across his face. His stubble was probably going to leave her tender, and his whole face was drenched, from eyebrows to chin. She was totally doing it on purpose - marking her territory, or something like that.

Maybe Luther was reading too into it - it was probably a lot simpler than that. But he liked the way that she ground against him, the grunts and gasps he could draw out of her with his tongue and his lips. He found out that he could press his tongue inside of her and nudge her clit with his nose, as he kneaded at her hips. He wished he could see her face - _next time she can be naked_ \- and he moaned into her pussy.

She went very stiff against him, her heels digging into his back. Her shoe must have fallen off at some point. Not that he had noticed. He probably wouldn't notice the moon blowing up again, when he was drowning like this. He never wanted to breathe again.

Allison made a noise that was almost like pain when his tongue brushed against the side of her clit, so he did it again, jabbing clumsily with the tip of it. She was arching now, her shoulders pressed into the door, the rest of her off of it, and... ow, okay, she was using a lot of strength and her pubic bone was up against his nose, but then she was sobbing, and her pussy pulsed against his mouth. Her clit was hard and throbbing, and he licked her through the orgasm, until she was shoving his head away.

“Luther,” Allison said, and her voice cracked. “Luther, I… can you…?”

Luther nuzzled his cheek into her thigh, and she giggled at the tickle of it. “What do you want?” He kissed her thigh, another little nibble. “I’ll do anything you ask me, Allison. Anything at all.”

Luther stood up, and he kept holding her up, to keep her bare feet from touching the disgusting floor. He held on to her hips, and he stood up, carefully. He held her to the wall, and he kissed her with his wet, sticky, musky face. She shivered, and kissed along his cheek. “I don’t want to share you,” she whispered, as one of her hands groped at the front of his pants. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arousal was soaking into the shirt covering his stomach. “I don’t want anyone else to have you. You’re mine. You’re mine, I don’t want to share you, ever.ĺ Her fingernails dug into the back of his head, and he nuzzled into her face, his nose alongside hers.

"Nobody else will ever have me," Luther promised, and he ground his hips forward, pressing his erection against her. She was so _solid_ against him, and her hips rolled, her voice rising and falling as she ground into him.

"You promise?" She hissed in his ear, and her hands scrabbled at his belt. “I don’t like being jealous.”

_I think I like you being jealous_ , thought Luther, and he held her up with one hand as he worked his belt open carefully, then unbuttoned his pants, equally carefully. He had to work hard not to rip his pants open - he didn’t want to go home having to hold them up. “I promise,” he told her, and then he sighed, as he let his cock free. It bobbed up, and it pressed against her ass.

“Oh,” she said thickly. “Wow.” 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I know it’s - “

“Luther,” Allison interrupted, “if you’re not inside of me in the next five seconds, I’m going to drag you out there and fuck you on the dance floor.”

They both knew it was a lie - she was a bit too famous to get away with that. Even if she was wearing sunglasses and a headscarf, it would be all over the headlines the next day. But… oh, the idea of it.

“Why?” He fumbled a bit - her skirt was still covering everything, and he had to make his way by feel. He pressed the head of his cock between the lips of her pussy, feeling the hardness of her clit against his shaft. He shivered, and then he paused. “I don’t… I’m kinda…” He stumbled over how to say “I’m not entirely sure where to put it” because… well, how did he say that, without looking really dumb?

"So everyone knows you're mine," Allison said, and her hand was around his cock - squeezing it, spreading her arousal along his shaft. Oh _god_ , it was… it was wet and her hand was so much smaller than his, so much softer. "Hold on a sec…"

There was some awkward fumbling - she had to get up a bit more - but then the head of his cock was pressing into her, and she was… oh. 

He didn't remember it feeling like this. This clenching heat, slick and velvety around his length. He pushed in slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. She was digging her fingernails into the back of his neck, and it _hurt_ , but it was also just perfect.

"You're so big," Allison said, her voice thick. "You're so big, god, _Luther_!"

His hips were flush with hers, and he was holding on to her hips, his fingertips digging into her hips. He drew his own hips back, then pushed back in. She kissed him, smearing her own arousal on her face, moaning into his mouth. Her hand went between them, under her skirt, and she was awkwardly rubbing her clit. She spasmed against him, and he made a desperate noise against her.

"Did you come in her?" Allison's voice vibrated through her chest where it pressed up against his own, and her breasts were so _soft_ \- he wanted to touch her breasts, he wanted to stuck on her nipples, mark her up with his mouth and his hands. He groped her breast awkwardly, still holding her up with one hand. 

"I don't think so," he said, holding her breast gingerly, as his hips kept working, his cock moving inside of her. He could feel the slick sliding of his cock inside of her, the sweet friction, and the way her entrance clenched and spasmed around him. "I found a condom in the garbage, after."

"Good," Allison said, and her heels were still digging into his back. "Good, good, good, fuck, Luther!" She whined as he kneaded at her breast, and then he was yanking at her shirt, shifting her in his grip. Her shirt ripped open, and he mouthed at her breast, sucking a hickey into the soft skin right over the cup of her bra. 

She was getting tighter around him, and he pushed himself as deep as he could, as the pressure in his gut began to get tighter and tighter. She was yanking at his coat lapels, her finger rubbing her clit harder. "Come in me, Luther," she said. "Do it, Luther, please, I need…"

Luther wanted to rip open her bra, wanted to have her breasts in his face. God, she had amazing breasts. She had amazing everything. He wanted all of her: he couldn't give her any firsts, couldn't help her experience anything new. But… she could have almost all of his. That was something, right?

Allison came around him, and it was a shock. After how loud her last one was, he wasn't sure what it was that he was expecting, but… one second she was still gasping and moaning against him, the next she was going completely silent, her cunt squeezing around him like a fist clenching and unclenching. It was _heavenly_ , and Luther gasped, pressing as deep inside of her as he could get. He kissed her to keep from shouting, his cock swelling and spitting come inside of her. The pleasure left him loose, nearly falling over as he crushed her into the door. She was so warm against him, still, and she held him as he shook through it, until his head was mostly clear.

She kept holding on to him, pressing gentle little kisses to his lips, and then she sighed, shivering. "Okay," Allison said quietly, "so maybe I… kinda have a jealousy thing."

Luther snorted. "You don't say," he said dryly. His cock gave another throb, and more come spurted out of him.

Allison giggled, and her internal muscles squeezed him in new, interesting ways. "You ripped my shirt," she said.

"You can wear my coat," Luther promised. "Just… can we go home?" The throbbing of the rave outside was beginning to give him a headache. 

"Yeah," Allison said. "Let me just…" She paused, leaning forward, and her mouth was on his jaw, right where it met his neck. He shuddered as she sucked, her teeth digging in. He was still inside of her, and his cock twitched as she sucked harder, until she pulled off with a pop.

"What was that for?" He rubbed at his own jaw, gently. 

"Just… making a point," she said. "If anyone needs reminding."


End file.
